Don't Go Yet
by YourFlawedDesign
Summary: Six years have passed since Nezumi's disappearance. However, when he returns he's not sure he's come back to the Shion hes been dying to see again. Shion has grown after all. T for now. Couple-breaking. Alternative endings inside as well. NezuShi/ShiKashi
1. Departing

"**Don't Go Yet"**

**Chapter 1**

**-Departing-**

**AN: I just want to get a few things out of the way:**

**-I do not own No.6, nor am I associated with it in any way, shape, or form. Except I'm a huge fan.**

**-The first chapter and half of the second are not my original ideas. This entire fanfiction is based off a roleplay me and my girlfriend did after seeing the comic by **_**ibahibut**_** on deviantart.**

**-Because it's based off a short comic and a roleplay, it'll be translated a bit oddly, sorry.**

**- I am changing a few things about the second child due to the genetic makeup.**

**-I am not using the novel official name of the brunette baby boy because… come on, they named him S[h]ion. He's named after Shion [I use Shion for Shion, and Sion for the baby boy]. Why would they name him Sion if Shion is still alive, and Shion helps take care of him? That's… that's just silly to me. I get the 'junior' in today's kids and everything but… why so confusing?**

**-I am putting manga official and novel implied violet eyes instead of the anime albino red.**

**~DEPARTING~**

_I'm waiting for you, and I…_

_ Shion could feel the warm lips against his, the tears biting past his violet eyes as he stared, pathetically, at the dark haired teen. In a blink, the salty water broke free, and the smaller boy could feel his lip trembling against those of the taller._

_ He felt the calloused fingertips brush against his cheek and against his hair, feeling him pull away._

_ "You're going to be fine…" Nezumi smiled lightly, his cobalt eyes seeming so at ease, but Shion felt that it was just a mask of safety. _

_Yeah, I hope so…_

_ He could feel more tears start to fall. His chest hurt, and he could feel his trachea start to throb and swell in pain. The gentle and rough skin of the older one was around his face now, his hands holding his face so violet eyes could look up at him. Shion's own hand reached up and wrapped his soft, underworked hand around the stronger._

_Nezumi I…_

_ "I-I…" Gentle hands pulled calloused hands off him, clasping them within each other, holding them close to his own heart. "I hope we will meet again!"_

_ Deep gray eyes widened at the sudden exclamation, but they relaxed and calmed as he saw such a hopeful expression on his friends face. He pulled the smaller close, practically feeling the surprise on his face, holding him in a warm embrace._

_ "We will be reunited, Shion."_

_ The younger boys expression multiplied as he felt Nezumi's chest quiver just a bit, and felt the soft landing of a tear drop on his cheek._

_~I~_

_ Watching Nezumi walk away had been painful, but Shion looked up at the sky, hopeful._

"_We will be reunited," he said, echoing the dark haired ones words. "…Okay. I'll remember it. Your promise." _

_ Shion turned, seeing a dark amber hound waiting there, something sitting at its feet. Surprised, he leaned down and opened the bundle, smiling lightly at the small brunette baby that lay there, giggling and smiling up at him._

_ "I'll take care of you," He promised, picking the small child up._

_I'll be waiting…_

_ He thought to himself, smiling still, glancing back to the far away silhouette of Nezumi disappearing. _

_No matter how many years pass… No matter how old I get…_

_ He glanced back to the destroyed wall of No.6, seeing the people from West Block move inside._

_I will always be waiting here for you…_

**~DEPARTING~**

_**Reviews are love….**_

_**And Vivacia18 is our beta here. Your reviews are for her as well.**_


	2. A Family

"**Don't Go Yet"**

**Chapter 2**

**-A Family-**

_**Six Years Later**_

"Shion! You're going to be late!" Bright violet eyes snapped open as he turned to the clock, seeing it was already seven-thirty. Seven thirty?

The twenty-two year old hurried to his feet, smiling at the picture of four people on the bedside table.

"Oh no, I'm late!" He winced inwardly as he hurried to get dressed. He couldn't help but feel a small pang in his heart as he caught sight of the date. Every year… the anniversary of Nezumi's departure.

_Nezumi, I wanted to tell you…that…_

"Sorry honey! I'm late!" He called, rushing down the stairs, trying to get his jacket on.

"You're always like that!" The olive skinned woman snickered. "Look at you!"

_Inukashi… has become my wife._

"Oh…!"

The shorter woman moved over to her husband, straightening his tie after she brushed her hair out of her way. She must have been up early. Her long hair was already mostly tied back in its usual high pony tail, she was fully dressed in her long sleeved warm shirt, her earrings in, apron on over her jeans…

"Don't be late again next time, okay?" She looked up at him.

"You're so cute…" He smiled happily, pulling the younger woman close and kissing the top of her head. She seemed to relax in the hold. Only for a moment though.

"Shion!" She barked quickly, getting his attention.

The white haired man laughed lightly as he let her go, loving the 'annoyed' expression she had on her face.

_She has become better after she married me…_

_Oh! But don't worry! I still belong to you. Nezumi, I really want to meet you…_

"Dad! Let's play together!" Shion snapped up to attention as his son ran up to him from the kitchen, full of energy as usual.

"Sorry." He smiled sadly at him, moving to his pocket to pull out the white mouse that usually traveled with him at all times. "Daddy has to go to work. Here, play with Hamlet."

Shion handed the robotic mouse over.

_Nezumi, I want you with us as a family…_

He glanced back at the two in the hallway, smiling as they waved to him.

He leaned down and petted the old reddish she-hound, rubbing old Ophelia's ear and avoiding Dozer as the white akita-mutt barked around him.

As he hurried down the street to hurry to his office, he glanced up, smiling to see a bright blue sky.

_Nezumi… I'm waiting for you…_

_And I…_

_Still love you…_

_Please come._

*II*

He had a life now. Inukashi was still getting used to staying at home.

When she had first arrived in No.6, she had been so guarded and hadn't been able to hold a job for long. Since marrying Shion, she had stayed at home with her nephew Dozer, and Ophelia.

Nozomi, their adopted son that Shion had saved in West Block, was back in school, looking up to his older friend Rico. He was really smart, really empathetic as well. He was sharp…

Shunran, their daughter… beautiful caramel hair and bright brown eyes… she was only six months old, but she was so beautiful, so lovely…

Ophelia was still alive, but she was a bit old. Nozomi looked after her so carefully, even though she seemed to be forcing herself to continue for her 'son'.

Yes… Shion had a whole family, a whole bright future to think about…

_But I can't stop thinking about you sometimes Nezumi…_

_ I don't know what to do…_

_ Please, come home._

**~A FAMILY~**

**AN:**** Explanation time.**

**Okay, for the part I added in about him petting the hounds, I did add that, that's not in the original comic.**

**The red hound that helped Shion save the baby: me and my RP partner call her Ophelia [despite her being twice the woman that character ever was]. We also changed the baby girl's hair color from the original comic because no matter what, her hair would not be white.**

**No, she would not inherit that from her father. Shion's white hair is due to the killing of cells from the bee's poison. She would get her genetic makeup from Shion's gene's of brunette hair. So, we made it paler than it would have been with two dominate brunettes as her parents. Same with the red-eye brown eye thing [and Shion's eyes are violet here.]**

**Sion, the baby boy's name, was changed to Nozomi, a name meaning something along the lines of 'A child of fate' from what I was given. That, and it's also close to Nezumi. I like it better, no complaints please.**

**Dozer. Dozer, in the original RP was the name we used for Inukashi's brother, but I did some math and… well, her mother was already dead and her uncle was buried during the actual story, so, come on, this brother wouldn't have lasted this long. I changed it to her brother's son, a hound she kept with her after her brother's death, and he's a white akita-mutt like his father.**

**Reviews are love.**

**They show myself and our beta Vivacia18 that you like the story.**


	3. My Mistake

"**Don't Go Yet"**

**Chapter 3**

**-My Mistake-**

It was already past seven when Shion had managed to escape the confines of his office that day- the spring sun was still sitting just above the horizon to hover for awhile longer.

"_Inukashi_?" The voice was of sheer disbelief, and it had to be a few feet away. Shion's head snapped up, curious eyes wide as he recognized it.

There… only a few feet away was a tall man with deep obsidian hair tied back, sharp gray eyes looking inside Shion's wallet.

Wait- _My wallet?_

"…N-Nezumi?" His hand went to his pants pocket, searching. He had just gone through a crowd a moment ago, in a hurry to get home because he was already late from his day at work. Had… had he just been pick-pocketed?

"So, your mumbled so many 'I miss you's ' and 'I love you's ' from Hamlet's frequency's… and _Inukashi_?" His smile was curved, mocking almost.

Shion was still in shock though. Just a moment ago he had just been heading home… just a normal day…

"…S-Six years…"

Now he was… Wait, was he being judged by Nezumi? He wasn't even going to say hello or anything, he was just going to automatically steal his things and judge him?

"…_**Six years**_**!"** He sounded a bit angrier, rushing up to the taller man in confusion.

"Ah, yea, I didn't think that would happen though." He chuckled, moving the wallet away from his immediate reach.

_What was going on!_

"…Nezumi…"

There was another snicker as he tossed the wallet back, "What an odd fool."

"…From Hamlet…. If you're stealing feeds from Hamlet, you would've known I'd gotten married…!" It was odd, how easily the two of them slid back into familiar rhythms.

"I lost contact a few years ago." He shrugged his expression unreadable.

"…We could all still be a family…" Shion said quietly, watching Nezumi, remembering his thoughts of just that morning.

"Huh?" The older man had started to move away; they were on the street alone now and it felt way too empty. "Airhead. You realize you're married now, don't you?"

Shion moved to keep step with Nezumi. There was no way he was going to appear out of nowhere, insult him, and go missing again!

"I still love you…"

The taller scoffed lightly, continuing on. "You. Are. _Married_. To… Ugh, to _Inukashi_. _Willingly_. Married." He chuckled again, but Shion could see there was something else there, and it wasn't humor.

But, he was still going. Faster. Wait, Nezumi, what are you doing? Don't go!

"You _left me_!" He snapped, keeping in step with the older man, reaching for the superfiber scarf that was still wrapped around the taller man's shoulders. "How long was I supposed to wait? It was so hard… you promised you'd be back!"

"And here I am, aren't I?" Shion froze, realizing Nezumi's laughter had been for the white hair's own good. What was going on… Nezumi had been waiting for him, he realized. He'd been waiting for him outside his office building! He must have been in No.6 for some time…!

"I didn't make you leave!" He said quickly. "I don't know why you had to!"

"Nothing made sense!" Nezumi growled, stopping his fast walk to look over the shorter man. "… Still doesn't if you ask me."

Was that really disgust in his voice? Towards _Shion_? What for?

"Are you honestly this upset with me? Or are you upset with yourself? Because… if you're just here to mock me and run, I don't know what to say anymore!"

"Go back to your family."

"…Nezumi?"

"I'm sorry I came to burden you." The dark haired mumbled, looking off.

Shion realized Nezumi had just led him through the shortcut to his own home; they were only two blocks away now. The pace slowed as they started going through the long alley- the last before they hit his block. How did he know where he lived?

"…How long have you-"

"I promised I'd come back for you. I was welcomed with trying to find you all week. It's nice to see what I saw." He grumbled.

"You stole my wallet!"

"I couldn't look into your life anymore if Hamlet's signal is out of my hands. I wanted to see what happened while I was gone." Nezumi's cobalt eyes glanced up at the two story home.

"…I…" Shion didn't know what to do. Nezumi had been looking for him? He had returned for him? This entire thing was going way too fast!

"…I-Im sorry…. I didn't wait long enough…."

"Hm?" The mask was back on, his voice calm, like he hadn't been angry moments ago. "Don't be. You shouldn't have had to wait for me."

"….I-I love her… I'm _in _love with you." He tried to plead, get his point across.

_Don't do this to me…_

"Shion." His voice cut through his sentence. "What are you even _thinking_? What do you think will happen? I'm not going in there to ruin your life."

"Where are you going to go…?"

"Who knows?" The older man shrugged nonchalantly, like it was no big deal. This had been a mistake… he knew he had waited too long, he should have expected this.

"Y-You can't go!"

"Oh yea? Well what's here for me?" The elders eyes narrowed sharply. He hadn't meant to snap, but he couldn't stop himself. It had only been moments and he felt a headache coming on. Yet, he froze, a bit worried by Shion's reaction.

"…You… You just show up, show yourself and leave? ….I thought I was going to get you back! I **survived **f-for this d-day!" He realized his voice was starting to crack.

The glare he got in return made the white haired shiver.

_Survived?_ Maybe while he was with Nezumi in West Block, yes, 'survived' would have sufficed, but since he had left what had Shion been doing? He seemed just fine, better off now in No.6! Was he considering his marriage as 'surviving'? What a little fuck…!

"What do you expect me to do?" He said gruffly, staring into the violet eyes, glaring.

"…S-Stay h-here…."

"Now be realistic!"

"N-Nezumi…"

"It's been six years." He was starting to turn the tables now. "You're obsessed."

The words tasted so bitter in his mouth, knowing he didn't mean it. The entire situation… it wasn't fair to either of them…

"I made a promise…"

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"I…. I-I promised to wait for you…"

"There are new promises you have to keep now."

"I-I just… Nezumi…" He was so confused…

Nezumi looked around them; the new No.6 had matured in the six years he'd been gone. So much had changed… He expected Shion would have too.

He was… married now, with a _kid_. Well, a kid of his own now, that is. Yet, he would still claim he loved him so openly… He hadn't changed much at all.

_'The course of true love never did run smooth.'_ He sighed, turning back to the white haired man, grabbing him by the collar.

"You… why do you do this to yourself?" He asked quietly, watching him.

"…W…Why did you come back…?" He wasn't ungrateful, just… confused.

"To find you of course, idiot." Nezumi scoffed, shaking his head.

"_Why_?"

"Because I promised you I would!"

"…Did you want to know if I had kept mine…?"

"I wanted to know how you were, all in all." Not a complete lie, but Shion had been more correct than that statement was.

Shion's violet eyes glanced down at the pavement, feeling his heart sink.

"Is… Is that all?" If that were true, if that were _really_ true, Nezumi hadn't been wrong in saying he was obsessed. All those years… and no reason to hold on?

Nezumi's grip on the younger's collar loosened, but he didn't let go.

"Shion, is that really so bad? Aren't you happy yet?" It was said in a way the younger one should've understood. He had a family, he was an iconic figure in the new No.6, why did he linger on some rogue this whole time?

"I….I'm trying to be, really I am."

"But you're not?" He insisted on an answer.

"Nezumi…" _Please don't make me answer that. I don't know… I'm so confused!_

The older man stared, trying to think of something to say to the younger. "And what are you going to do then, huh? You won't abandon your family for _me_. You and I both know you're a better person than that."

"E… Even if I could… you wouldn't stay long enough to let me do that either." Shion said bitterly.

"You're damn right I wouldn't, you think I want that?" Quicksilver eyes flamed as the taller man pinned the smaller against the wall of the nearest building. "Am I that bad of a person to you?"

"N-No! I-I would never assume that…!"

"Then what do you think you _would_ do, huh? If I stayed?" Nezumi's tone dropped, dark and quiet.

"I-I'd want to b-be with you…" the white haired murmured shakily, feeling the hand around his wrists grip onto him tighter.

"Don't you see that that's wrong?"

"What would you have me do?"

For a moment, there was nothing. No response, no noises at all, and those cobalt eyes wouldn't meet the violet.

"…Go home, Shion. Tuck your cute kids in bed, kiss your wife, and forget about me." The grip loosened, and a hand pulled the wallet from the tattered pants' pocket and slipped them into Shion's coat. Dark raven bangs covered the taller mans face. This entire thing had been unfair- quick and over with. He shouldn't have had returned.

The younger just froze, locked in a staring contest with the hidden eyes that refused to look back at him directly. Nezumi still cared, he knew it…! Somewhere in there…

Without even thinking, he leaned forward, lips brushing against the older mans.

Gray eyes widened, staring at the younger in surprise. His grip naturally tightened on the smaller man's shoulders; he _refused_ to move.

But really, this was what he had returned for… Six years! He couldn't help himself…

Nezumi let himself cave in, too quickly than he'd like to admit, and pressed forward, unable to stop.

Fingers curled into the superfiber cloth, the young man clinging tightly as he felt himself float higher than ever before… So easily, the old emotions had not only stirred, but soared to new heights…! He had missed this so much, wanted this _so_ badly for so long…! He couldn't let Nezumi just leave! Not now!

Such an awful feeling stirred in his stomach, pleasurable warmth clashing with sharp pains in his chest. Pains for his forgotten love, pain for the wife he knew was waiting patiently for him at home… His home only two blocks away! Pain for Inukashi, and the adultery she did not deserve… Pain for Nezumi, who he had never stopped loving!

He remembered seeing the man before him practice, a line striking him-

_"Oh fortune, you are a strumpet!"_

He remembered it angrily, grip trembling as the muddled guilt brought stinging tears to his eyes—let them roll down his cheeks. To find pleasure in an act so sinful… He really was the worst kind of man!

Nezumi could feel the hands on his front shift, and the guilt hit him again. The Mao pulled back, looking down on the shorter man.

"….Shion…." He sighed helplessly, brushing away the tears that had torn free.

"O….Oh m-my God…." He had never felt so _torn_ before in his life!

"…..I should go…. I need to go." Nezumi decided quickly, pulling his hands from Shion, taking a cautious step back.

"Y-Yeah…" he nodded in agreement, wiping his face. He needed to get home… do something about these new conflicting thoughts…! Tell Inukashi now? Would she even understand? Would it be fair? Too many dynamics!

"…I'm staying in your 'Holy City' for awhile." Nezumi was looking off, watching the end of the alley.

"….Here." the bag over the man's shoulder-why hadn't Shion seen that before?- shifted as gloved hands started to go through it. Eventually, his attention was back on Shion as he placed a lovely brown rodent on his shoulder. "Hamlet isn't programmed to know where I am so… If you find the time in your busy schedule to catch up- If you want to catch up… Let me know."

The entire situation had just gotten more awkward than it had been before. He just wanted Shion to use Cravat for whatever he needed- to get a hold of him or… even if the brown mouse returned with a message saying they shouldn't meet up at all…

The scarred man nodded, swallowing hard as he avoided the older's granite gaze. Luckily, the sun was already setting, so maybe no one had really noticed the two people in the alley- what they had just done… A finger went up and gently stroked Cravat, more for his own comfort than not.

"I…I'll see you then…" No matter how he dealt with it, he wanted to see Nezumi at least one more time… He knew he had to act fast, it was already too uncomfortable for the older man to stay long… and he didn't know how he felt about the whole situation yet either.

Silver-gray superfiber cloth was pulled about to make a hood and cape, and after escaping the alley way, Nezumi disappeared into No.6, unable to find himself staying around much longer. Shion had a family to get back to, and he was still looking for a place to stay. Yes, he had been in the city for a week now- watching his little aster- but his sleeping quarters changed night to night. Mostly because he was just short of cash…

Sick to his stomach, Shion forced himself through the opposing end of the alley and down the familiar path that led him home, watching the streetlights come on one by one. It was like the first night he had met Nezumi all those years ago… He couldn't go back and his life was never going to be the same. Though this time, could he really say, afterwards, that he had no regrets?

He was so antsy, he even jumped when he heard the loud barks behind his front door that were meant to greet him as they had every day before. The man swallowed hard, forcing himself to at the very least, _look_ calm as he headed inside. With any luck, the children would be upstairs in bed. Nozomi was almost a given, but he still wasn't sure if the infant had learned to sleep through the dogs' noises just yet. A hand went down subconsciously to quiet the awaiting hound, fingers being coated in 'dog slobber' immediately in the affectionate licks.

"I'm home!"

**~MY MISTAKE~**

**AN: It's a bit fast, I know, but need I remind you this was a **_**roleplay**_**. So, it didn't bother us.**

**A little ooc, maybe. Maybe not for the 'novel characters' but…**

**ANYWAY! Reviews, alerts, they both are love.**

**My two week break starts this weekend [god I cannot wait for a break of 'Senior-itis'] so I can update more soon!**

**And there is also Viv to thank~ Fixing my mistakes xD**


	4. Word from YourFlawedDesign

**Hey everyone, this is your loving author Elijah here with an announcement:**

**I may have to put this on hiatus….**

**Look, I know, it was going great, and it's actually not bad **_**in the beginning**_**. The problem is, as I've mentioned, this was a roleplay between my girlfriend [as Shion] and myself as Nezumi].**

**And it… it sort of died. **

**Yes, I did have a better idea to end it then where we decided to cut it off role-play wise but…**

**I don't have the inspiration right now.**

**School is busy, we're gradutating soon and I'm really… nervous.**

**Okay, I'm actually mortified.**

**There's a lot of modifying and editing in making this, since it's written like:**

**All this stuff in Shion's point of view happening.**

**All this stuff replying to Shion, then stuff in Nezumi's point of view happening.**

**And I have to make it flow in time better.**

**There's no time, and I don't have any beta's that can help me out.**

**I'll probably be picking this up around summer vacation, but until then, I don't know if or when I'll have time to do it. I'm sorry.**

**-Elijah T.N. Barrowman**

**-YourFlawedDesign**


	5. A Confession

"**Don't Go Yet"**

**Chapter 3**

**-A Confession-**

Inukashi looked up as the dogs barks went off.

'_It's about time…'_ She thought, sighing as Shunran started crying. _'How can she still wake up at the barking?'_ She thought in disbelief as she picked the small girl up.

"Welcome home!" She called as she started down the stairs.

Shion offered her a small apologetic smile, holding his arms out as he offered to take their daughter out of Inukashi's hands. He was hardly home as it was… he felt guilty enough that his wife had to deal with the two young kids all day, so he tried to do what he could while he was around.

"Long day?" He mused teasingly, noticing her irritation.

"I swear, if it weren't for your mom…" She handed the pale brunette over to her father. "At least Nozomi's in school half the day."

"That bad, huh?" He shifted the infant in his arms, trying to rock her lightly. "You gave your mother quite a bit of trouble it sounds like, why would you do that?" It was hard to think about Nezumi with the baby in his arms, the issue out of his mind for the moment.

"Scared the shit out of me…" She mumbled lightly, heading back into the kitchen. "I'll heat your food up. Stay late today?"

"Yea," Shion called, "had some trouble rewiring one of the old communication systems." It had happened one or two times before, a good enough alibi for this one time…

He shifted the fussy baby in his arms, laying her chest against his shoulder as he comfortingly rubbed her back, almost instinctually as the guilt returned. He _did_ love Inukashi and their family… so would it be right to tell her? _Was_ it right to tell her…? How selfish was he to even still hold feelings for Nezumi? He had gotten off work at a fairly decent time, _early_ even!

"….What time is it?" The elder walked into the kitchen, bouncing the baby girl lightly.

"Past eight." His wife said knowingly, though the actual time by minutes wasn't bothered with as she started the microwave. "They're keeping you too busy to know what time you leave?"

"I probably should have glanced at the clock more." He shrugged lightly. The office was a good twenty minute walk away. Glancing at the clock he saw he would have supposedly gotten off at ten past the hour. That didn't seem right… He had left at seven. That passing moment that seemed so fast had lasted more than an hour? "I wouldn't have stayed out this long if I'd known."

"It's not your fault." She grumbled, setting the warm plate down. She glanced at her baby, quiet now in her father's comfortable hold.

"I won't stay out as late tomorrow, I promise." He offered her small thankful smile.

The younger woman smiled, taking the small infant from him so he could relax. "Nozomi fell asleep already, I'll try and get her to bed." 

"Just think, the weekend's coming and you won't have to deal with them anymore." Shion joked lightly, watching her go for the stairs.

"Oh yeah? You gonna watch them, or did we have plans I forgot about?" The woman teased, happy Shunran wasn't causing a fuss. She moved up the stairs and set the baby girl in her crib without a problem.

"I'll watch them of course." He smiled lightly, starting to eat. He had to seem normal… when she came back into the room he was really thinking about confessing. 

The woman smiled as she passed Ophelia on her way back downstairs, thanking the old girl for all she'd done to help Nozomi before letting her be to sleep.

"So, besides being held back, how was your day?" She asked, coming back down to start picking up from the earlier dinner.

"It was… a bit uneventful, except towards the end. Yours?"

"Definitely eventful." She laughed, brushing one of her free locks back as she sat in the chair across from her husband. The white haired man noticed she suddenly seemed tired. 

He still smiled, gently slipping his hand over hers. "Just a few more weeks and she'll be able to sleep through the nights."

"Then we'll finally get some real quiet time." She nodded. "Well, if they stop holding you in the office. Nozomi misses his dad too."

"That shouldn't happen for much longer either…" His gaze faltered for a moment, Nezumi flashing back into his mind.

"You okay? You seem distracted."

"Hm? Oh." The older snapped out of it, the grip on her hand tightening a bit. "I just… I really love you, you know that right?"

"Why, what did you do?" Her voice turned serious for a moment, before a smile cracked the tone. "I'm just kidding. Of course I do. I love you too." She seemed to shift awkwardly; Shion wondered if she'd ever get used to living like this.

He forced out an airy laugh, feeling his heart nearly leap out of his chest when the woman had in fact pierced right through him.

"That's all… nothing else." He didn't have the heart to say anything now. He couldn't hurt her…

"…Hm?" Dark brown eyes stared at him, confused. "…You sure you're all right?"

"Inukashi…" The albino sighed painfully, violet eyes muddling with the raw feeling tearing up his insides as he pulled the small mouse he had received out of his pocket. "I'm just… I love you, so I thought I'd let you know… well, I…"

'_I'm an awful human being…' _He couldn't hide it from her; in the end it just wouldn't be fair.

"I saw Nezumi on my way home tonight." He held onto her hand securely, eyes begging her not to pull back and storm off. He wouldn't mention the kiss, just seeing the older man could be enough to upset her; knowing the history he and the rogue had shared… his breath caught in his chest as he awaited her reply, biting his lip anxiously.

"Nezumi?" and eyebrow arched, looking over him. "He's actually alive, huh?" She smiled nervously, not sure what to think. If he had been trying to hide it…

"Yeah, he's alive and wandering around…" The older put his other hand on the table, playing the with curious mouse, sniffing about the area.

"Why'd he give you another one?" She asked curiously, seeing Hamlet scamper from his previous hiding place to the brown rodent. "What did he say, what happened?"

"He gave me Cravat so I could find him… if I wanted to catch up." It was so awkward. The older skirted around as he tried to find the right words. "He won't be staying long, all he really did was apologize…"

"Good!" The smaller woman stood up, annoyed at Nezumi in general. "It's about time he took some damn responsibility for his actions!" She knew how close Nezumi and Shion had been – or she knew what she thought. Inukashi had been there when Shion had still been torn and distraught about his missing friend, balancing the city and his feelings. "Six years!"

"He's not going to stay… but… I don't want him to leave again…" He was trying to be honest with his feelings. "I … I almost wish at this rate that he hadn't come back…"

"Then don't go meet him if that's how you feel. You know he'll just leave." She said bitterly. _'What the hell is going on?'_

"But it's _because_ I know he won't stay that I feel… drawn to see him again." Though he knew that visit wouldn't be enough! He'd only want more and more… a sick addiction. He hated himself.

"Well, if he's going why not see him while you can then? You're confusing me too you know."

"Because it wouldn't be fair." He tried hard to tell her what he was going through, but it was just too… "To anyone, it would be irresponsible."

"…What did he get you dragged into?" She asked suspiciously, dark brown eyes sharp as she watched him.

"Nothing! Nothing, he hasn't asked a thing from me…" _'Except to move on and let him go…'_ He ran fingers through his hair. "I just… old emotions shouldn't have a place in this new life."

"Old emotions?"

"Well… he and I, you know… the strange relationship we had?" He put it awkwardly.

"I'm not an idiot." The dark toned woman sighed.

"…I loved him…" He kept the past tense there. "It would be… strange to see him again."

"Are you over that…?" Inukashi asked carefully, watching the violet orbs for a true reaction.

"…Well, what if I'm not?" Shion couldn't meet her, fearful.

"…I think… Maybe you need to think about this." Inukashi pulled her hand away, moving to leave the table.

"I love you." He watched her move to go, afraid he'd hurt her.

"Shion…! Just… not right now, okay?" She moved away, brushing fallen hair out of the way. "… I'm tired, I think I'm just going to turn in early."

The older didn't fight her, feeling too ashamed of himself for hurting her like this. "…I'm going to clean up down here a bit then…" There wasn't much to do, grant it, but he wanted to give her some space. That's what she needed, right? Would falling asleep on the couch make things better or worse for them? "I'll handle Shunran if she wakes and starts to cry…" he offered.

"Thanks Shion… Don't let the cushions be too rough on you tonight." The younger muttered bitterly, already going upstairs. 

"I'll see you in the morning…" He called painfully, feeling a pang in his chest as he could find nothing bitter to say back to her. At least the decision had already been made for him… unless that was some sort of trick, and she was testing to see if he'd really come to bed with her? Women were so confusing… at least if Nezumi didn't want him to do something, he'd say it and _mean_ it…! Then again, Inukashi was just as stern as he was.

"Just don't forget to turn off the alarm clock before you go to sleep, so you aren't woken unnecessarily tomorrow if you don't want to be up…" He would go in and do it himself, but he couldn't see the sense in upsetting her more. They usually had a morning routine before he disappeared to work, but it was more understandable if she didn't want to even look in his direction.

Inukashi sighed, stopping halfway up to listen to him. Of course she'd leave the alarm on, she'd need to wake up anyway. She still had to get Nozomi up, and get Shunran dressed… Dozer usually walked Nozomi to school and she needed to be there to let him back in. She couldn't snap out of the routine because her husband was having a sexual identity crisis.

"…I love you…" Shion looked at her, though he didn't think she'd hear him.

"…I love you too." She said it just loud enough before turning back and finishing the walk upstairs.

Shion smiled softly at her reply; at least she wasn't upset enough to snap at him again… He set the coffee maker and filled it so he would wake up to its start, depending on it's noise to get him up the next morning.

The couch really wasn't that bad… and the kids weren't old enough to understand any of this, so it was safe enough for the two of them to be off terms.

When he went to lay down in the living room, Ophelia met him halfway, and without a second thought he let the old girl leap up and lay on the cushions next to him. It didn't really matter to him if the dogs were on the furniture, only opposing it when he was in his room trying to get some time with his wife. To Inukashi they were relatives, family, so he knew she wouldn't mind either. Violet eyes closed as he found himself in a light doze. 

**~A CONFESSION~**

**Do you see how much I love you guys? I went off hiatus and decided I should update. I feel bad for not updating…**

**However, I'm holding chapters captive now. It **_**is**_** a lot of work, and I see the attention this thing has gotten.**

**I want reviews! TT_TT I feel so used and unappreciated. So. Reviews are payment; to myself and Viv, they are love, and inspiration for me to keep working. Think about it.**


	6. Complicated

"**Don't Go Yet"**

**Chapter 5**

**-Complicated-**

"Daaaad…. Daaaaaaaaaaaad! Dad, mom says if you don't wake up, Ophelia's going to pee on you!" Nozomis shook the white haired mans shoulder.

Ophelia perked up at the sound of her name, big eyes following the small akita mutt as he ran passed the brunette boy as Shunran's cry was heard.

"Huh?" He nearly jolted up in surprise, a bit humiliated that their son had caught him like this… that Inukashi had _sent_ the younger to him in this state. "…Good morning Nozomi," He leaned over and kissed the child's forehead before getting up, not happy to find how stiff he felt from being confined in a small place for so long… The albino glanced around, trying to see if his wife was out and about or avoiding him. "…is she with your sister right now?"

"She's getting her dressed." The small boy nodded. "Did you fall asleep down here?" Nozomi asked curiously, staying close to the twenty-two year old.

With the man awake, the patient 'nanny' hound jumped off the couch and headed for the dog-door for the yard.

"Yeah, a silly thing for Daddy to do, right?" He stretched his legs out, walking into the kitchen a few paces away. "Have you eaten yet? What did you want?" That much he could handle. He'd go get cleaned up after he got Nozomi situated.

"Eggs!" The six year old stayed close. "Mom always burns them…" It was mostly because she'd gotten busy and distracted but…

"I'm sure it's not on purpose…" He offered a small smile, pulling out the supplies and starting the meal. "She does her best."

"Dad, how come Shunran doesn't have a nanny?"

"Because she needs your Mama to watch over her, she isn't quite ready for a nanny yet." He shifted the eggs on the hot plate, making sure they were cooking thoroughly.

"Did you have a nanny?" He asked curiously, watching the food closely.

"Me? Oh, no… My mom babied me for nearly all my life, as your Mother would put it." Shion grinned, pulling a plate out for the young boy, intending to leave the rest for his wife when she came down.

"What about mom's mama?" He followed his dad to the table, curiosity peaked as he watched Ophelia climb back into the home; his 'nanny'.

He knew she didn't have a 'nanny' per say, but would she want him to tell the little guy and get him all worked up? … Well, Ophelia _had_ practically raised Nozomi as much as Inukashi had for awhile… "…She had a nanny, just like you."

"So it's Mama's idea." The boy concluded, taking a bite of his breakfast.

"Yes. Your Mama has a lot of great ideas." He sat next to his son, sipping from the mug of coffee. Inukashi would probably assume he was sucking up after she'd see the hot breakfast and warm coffee waiting for her… but it didn't really matter; he just hoped she'd appreciate it…

"Nozomi, is your dad awak-" The dark skinned woman smirked lightly as she came down. "Good, you're up."

"Yes, I got your warning." He smiled lightly, teasing as he stood to quickly change. "I'm glad you sent the message along- since obviously Ophelia wasn't willing to let me know herself."

"She's an old girl, and she's so patient. After all, she looked after this fussy kid." The long haired woman ruffled the boy's hair as she passed. "Oh look, one of these gentlemen made breakfast."

"Nozomi's becoming an excellent cook, isn't he?" Shion nodded, glancing over at the boy; trying to get him to take credit and play along. He seemed to stare blankly before beaming.

"No kidding." The woman smirked knowingly. "You even got my coffee just the way I like it. Thanks kiddo."

"Crazy how much he knows; just yesterday he was a tiny baby babbling his first words." He copied his wife's previous motion, getting an embarrassed look from the ruffled haired brunette. "Speaking of little ones, where's our little girl?"

"She fell asleep when I finally got her dressed. I'll let her sleep a bit more, wake her again in a bit…"

"Crying so much yesterday must have really taken its toll on the little girl… Poor thing." He smiled sympathetically before going towards the stairs to get ready for the day.

"Dad, will you walk me to school today?"

The answer was almost automatically a no, but then the older bit his lip and glanced at the clock. As far as his normal routine went, he was already behind… But what would being even later cost him? Besides, he hardly had the time to spend at home with his family – he _was_ an iconic figure now, he could be a little late. "..Alright, I will."

"Really?" the brunette jumped up, excited. Inukashi rasied an eyebrow, glancing at the clock behind her.

"Sure, why not? I can get ready when I get back. Is it too early for you to go now?"

He shook his head. "If we go now, I can see Rico and Karan before school starts!"

"Are you sure you won't be too late?"

Shion looked between his wife and son, unsure who he really wanted to listen to. "…Being late one time in my whole six years of working shouldn't kill me." He smiled lightly. "Unless you don't want Nozomi at school just yet."

"Dozer was just going to take me in five minutes anyway…" the smaller whined.

"…I don't mind. Fine just… don't let your father get in trouble." She sighed, shaking her head with a small smile.

"Come on then Nozomi, go on and kiss your Mother goodbye." He patted the child on the back.

"Daaaad…." The child looked down, taking a step towards the woman and kissing her cheek quickly before hurrying to the front door.

"What's so embarrassing about kissing your mother?" He looked after the smaller before glancing over to his wife. He wondered… her good mood… was she pretending now? He wasn't. Sure, of course he wasn't going to be sore to his wife but… He went over and kissed her cheek, opposite of their son. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Yea…" she smiled lightly, kissing him back as he moved away. She didn't want to lose him yet…

"You ready to go?" He smirked lightly at his anxious son.

"Ready!" He nodded, slipping his bag over his shoulders, watching Dozer come closer to meet him. "…No Dozer, stay."

"Aw, don't be so mean to him, he can come." Shion patted the dog as he opened the door, a bit unsteady as he wondered how the dog felt about him since last night… Inukashi's family; any of her hounds, had always been able to read whatever she was feeling. "I'll walk with him back."

Nozomi hurried out in front of the two, smiling as the white mutt rushed to stay next to him. "…Dad, why'd you tell Mom I made breakfast?"

"I thought it would be nice; you deserve some attention."

"But what if she wants me to make breakfast again?" He looked worried.

"I'll teach you this weekend." Shion promised, keeping up with the two easy.

"Really?"

"I promise."

"Can you teach me other things besides eggs?"

"I don't see why not…" He laughed lightly, watching as Dozer practically took the lead.

"…Dad, was mom sad last night?" Nozomi broke the moment of silence, looking up at the man.

"…What makes you ask that little guy?" Violet eyes looked down, surprised.

"Cuz she looked upset when she woke me up… Like she was _really_ tired. Like when Shunran was born!"

"Mommy's going through… Mommy things." Shion trued, trying to ignore the hurt. Inukashi had had postpartum depression…

"…Okay Daddy…" he decided not to keep asking, seeing the weird way his dad looked.

"_**Nozomi!"**_ The brunette snapped up, seeing Rico outside the school building, waving for him.

"Coming! Bye dad!" The six year old smiled, giving the white haired man a quick hug, patted Dozer on the head, then ran to the twelve year old he'd befriended.

"Bye bye." Shion waved his son off, smiling lightly to see Rico again… he was reminded he really needed to visit his mother again soon. Since she took in the four orphans, and helped Inukashi with his two… he felt he really owed her at least that much.

Shion had moved to lead the way home, but was stopped when he heard Dozer growling, still glaring at the school yard.

"What is it boy?" he glanced back, skimming the area. "…Should I stay?"

He didn't get a clear answer, just saw how on edge the hound was. Violet eyes focused, following the dark brown orbs of the dog. Nozomi had been left leaning against the metal fence, watching his friend Rico talking to a tall stranger near the gate.

"…Is that…?" Shion watched, eyeing the stranger as a lump came to his throat. He practically strained his hearing as the group of three moved a bit closer. He nearly jumped as the white mutt started barking in their direction.

_"Just be careful with it. It's really old… I'm surprised Karan asked for it." He handed a book from his bag over._

"_She really wants to reference it for her class."_

Nozomi seemed to just be watching the two, not sure if he should go up to the stranger or not.

Shion couldn't help but shift awkwardly at the scene, turning over to his son. "Nozomi!"

Both the dark haired man and the brunette looked up, each swearing they heard their name. When Nozomi saw his dad and Dozer, he quickly ran towards them.

"I-I didn't talk to him!" He said quickly, knowing his mother said to be careful around strange people. No.6 isn't as safe as it used to be, even after six years…

"…I forgot to tell you… um, go right home after school today." He lied, eyes locking with the dark cobalt orbs staring at him as he made an excuse to the child.

"Oh… okay." The boy nodded, petting the upset white furred hound, trying to calm him down. "…Hey dad, that guy's looking over here," He said, uncomfortable as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I need to talk to him…." Violet eyes dared to look up, meeting the sharp metallic gaze.

"..A-Alright…" he felt Dozer stiffen, growling growing louder as the stranger moved closer. "…I'm going to go play with Rico now…." Nozomi moved quickly, practically running past the dark haired stranger, still curious as to what book was given to his friend.

"Nezumi…" Shion called the man softly, watching him.

"Ahhh, that's why that kid looks so familiar." He chuckled lightly. He moved to get closer, but moved back when the mutt barked, snapping at him. Shion moved, kneeling down next to him quickly, trying to coax him.

"Dozer… go on home." He patted his 'nephew'. "I'll take care of things there…" The hound's ears tilted back, as if he wasn't sure just what to do. He did seem to understand Shion though, taking a few steps back with eyes trained on Nezumi, before running home.

"…I see someone's not a fan."

"…I told Inukashi last night." Shion said quietly, looking down.

"Told her what?"

"About… meeting you again…" He hated it, his voice was hardly more than a pathetic whisper.

"…I take by that mutt's reaction, she didn't like it very much."

"She cried…" he couldn't look up, feeling guilty. "…I was out on the couch."

Nezumi had to keep the laugh back. Honestly though, _Inukashi __crying_. "Sorry to have ruined your day."

"….We need to talk somewhere…" Shion murmured, glancing up. "…_Private_." He didn't need prying eyes or ears of passerby's to get a glimpse into 'the icons' situation. _"Scandal!"…_ Ever since No.6 opened, the magazines did whatever they pleased.

"I have a room at an inn nearby…" Nezumi offered, not sure if the younger would like the idea or not.

The mention of a 'hotel room' made him uneasy, but the younger managed a nod in agreement. They couldn't really go anywhere else, now could they?

"Are you sure it'll be alright?" The rogue asked lightly, walking past him towards their destination.

"I just want to talk to you…"

"Don't you have like… work things?" Grey eyes glanced over his shoulder to the shorter, all too easily reading Shion's unease. It's like he hadn't left at all…

"I'm going in later." The decision was final for him.

He sighed and stayed quiet as he led him to the inn. When Shion saw it, he recognized the homey bed and breakfast he'd helped an older woman from West Block start up. He was a bit surprised Nezumi decided to stay here – but where else would he stay? Though, the younger woman at the front desk seemed to know better than to bother Nezumi at all. However, when the bright amber eyes landed on _him_-

"Oh it can't be!" Who knew she'd recognize the man who helped her grandmother… "Shion! Is there anything I can help you with?"

Nezumi seemed to scoff as the white haired man got bombarded; he left, not wanting to stick around for the scene.

Shion's eyes widened as he watched the man escape. "O-Oh n-no, really, I'm fine!" He waved his hands in defense.

"Are you sure? There's still breakfast left!"

"R-Really, I'm just visiting a friend." He politely pushed the woman off him, hurrying up the stairs where the man disappeared to.

**~COMPLICATED ~**

**AN: So here's the new chapter. Okay, let's see… Viv's awesome review does count:**

"**These chapters were very smooth; the language was soft, yet insistent and pulsing with emotion, and occasionally quite sultry. Considering you were worried about how this would translate between mediums, I have to say this was one of my favorite reads by you, and this coming from someone who loves all your work. I was breathing along with Shion while reading, or trying to at least, through the pain in my chest; that's how real it all felt, and masochist that I must be, I loved every minute of it.****  
>I have to admit, I can't think of much else to say, other than praise upon praise for this; I already loved No.6, but I think you just took it to an entirely new level!"<strong>

**So… you get your chapter. Aren't you all lucky.**

…**Three reviews. Can you guys do that…? Really, you have two people working really hard for you all…**


	7. Breakable

"**Don't Go Yet"**

**Chapter 6**

**-Breakable-**

"Oh no no," Shion waved his hands up in defense, a bit embarrassed to have been noticed. He couldn't help but notice Nezumi roll his eyes before going up the stairs, obviously not wanting to hang around for the scene.

"Are you sure? There's still breakfast left." The young woman smiled brightly.

"No, I just came to visit a friend." He tried to wave the woman off politely, following after the rogue's steps.

"I guess I should have known better." The dark haired man was leaning against the wall, waiting for his friend. He opened the door and disappeared into the room. "Who could possibly mistake you? I'm a bit surprised, if I can be honest; I thought you would've gotten skin pallets or dyed your hair by now."

"You said you always liked me like this…" Shion said lightly, peeking into the small room. "…It's who I am now, why would I try to change?"

"I didn't say I _wanted _you to look different. I just assumed, you know? You're a great No.6 official now." The voice was still mocking as he took the superfiber scarf off, letting it rest over a chair before sitting on the bed.

"I don't see how that should change who I am…" Shion shut the door behind him, walking into the room and watching the self-named rat.

"Ah, I guess that's true…" Nezumi leaned forward, gray eyes going to the mark along his friends cheek. "…What did you want to talk about again?"

"Yesterday." Shion looked off, violet eyes muddled. "Last night… the future…."

"What about it?" The older could tell that this was going to be hard for his old friend, but… he couldn't really comfort him, now could he? Nezumi didn't even know what he was going to say.

The chairman took a deep breath, eyes zoned onto a spot just past Nezumi. "When… When I first saw you yesterday, I was so selfish… I wanted you all to myself, and despite your warning I didn't want to think of how anyone else would feel. My family… my wife… or even you. I was a selfish man, even more so when I pulled you into a kiss…" Nervous fingers ran through their owner's hair, the man trying to think.

"When I saw my daughter being born… I was _sure_ there was nothing else that could make me feel so overcome with joy… B-But then I kissed you…" The younger swallowed hard, blinking away probing tears so he wouldn't look as weak as he had all those years ago.

"…When I married Inukashi, I made a promise to be with her for the rest of my life… W-When I asked her to be mine… I really, _really_ meant it… so _h-how_ could I so willingly want to take all those sweet words and toss them aside? I-It's like they meant nothing at all!" The tears were coming fast, and all he could do was wipe them away with the palm of his hands. "I-I don't know what I'm supposed to d-do Nezumi….!"

Nezumi felt absolutely useless as the younger went on. This… Shion's pain had been _his_ fault. He had waited six years to see him again – too long. He had lost… and to all people, he had lost to _Inukashi_. She had not been a part of his calculation. All he could do was look at the floor beneath his boots and let his bangs hide him from what he had done. Nezumi couldn't help Shion… He couldn't try and point out an obvious answer, or root for a team – He was too involved and had too much to gain…

_'All the world's a stage…'_

…or lose. Gray eyes widened behind the dark bangs that veiled them, understanding what he had to do to put his friend out of his own misery.

_'And all the men and woman merely players…'_

Nezumi stood up, taking a breath as he put his mask on, using the sound of the white haired one's whimpering as a seal of reinforcement. Dark boots moved slowly as he moved to 'the man in charge', still looking down on him. Eyes were sharp and cold as ice; the type of smirk you made when you faced an absolute idiot lay delicately on his face.

"Shion… I really don't see a problem here. It didn't take me _this_ long to conclude that it's become easier to hate you." The rogue said this darkly, pushing the shorter against the wall- not to be intimate, not to get closer – to be threatening. His hand held tight on his shoulder to keep him still.

_'When we first met, we weren't so different…_' He pushed the thought out of his mind, keeping his role in play.

"I came back because I _promised_ to. I didn't make you kiss me in that alley – I don't know why I even allowed that to happen! It was disgusting! I've been gone a long time, and I got the time and space to learn how much you fucking _make me sick_. You're still so damn oblivious- you know _nothing_! Yet you walk around this city like you did such a great job! As if you understand everyone in these walls. You're trash!" The calloused hand released the smaller and he looked away, unable to look at him anymore.

_'They have their exits and their entrances….'_

With his lines done, Nezumi pulled the door open and walked out of the room, leaving his possession and a discarded Shion behind. He couldn't do it… he couldn't rip Shion's life from him just so he could be happy. He couldn't look at him if he cried…

_'And one man in his time plays many parts…'_

He didn't want to go too far. He took his time walking down the hall; down the stairs… some idiotic part of him still… still clung on, wanting the smaller of them to stop him. At the same time, he really wished Shion wouldn't. He could finally understand what Shion meant.

_'His acts being seven ages…'_

All he knew was that what he had just done… he would regret it the rest of his life. Shion though… It would make Shion's life easier. He could ease back into the world he'd worked so hard to mold.

_'So we become the persona that we are prepared to show, and hide the real self away…'_

**-Breakable-**

Falling over and crying was the first thing that he felt the need to do; the only thing he seemed to know _how to do __**right!**_

'_I've been a fool, oh what a fool I've been… a naïve, selfish, idiot…'_ The words kept falling and repeating in his head, though the words hypnotic played on and on… playing until it held nothing but the frays of his very _sanity_ together as the stresses made it pull at the seams.

Something… snapped – or rather, clicked – inside him when he hit the floor. He didn't feel himself shatter into a million pieces. Rather, he felt himself… slip… Though from where, it wasn't certain.

Staring at the adjacent wall from his spot laying on the cool wooden floor, Shion felt emptied and hopeless… and though it was practically nature to act so, there were none of the expected tears left slipping from his hollowed amethystine eyes. He laid there for just a few moments longer before numbly pulling himself to his feet. Everything from that point moved fluidly like a dream… A cruel, twisted dream… truly a near-empathetic nightmare.

It was time to grow up and be a man, and if he were to cry anymore tears it wouldn't be for the man who had just stormed out that door. Maybe some sort of internal realization was what had prevented him from tearing up in the first place… Maybe he didn't care as much as he had assumed, and if he did – there was no room left inside him for doubts. Anything that once had been was gone… buried deep inside him locked behind an iron wall forever; a place not even his mother would be able to burrow through.

The stairs moved fast under his feet as he moved to the bottom floor to the inn. Did he always walk so fast, or was it some form of magic that made him seem to glide down the steps with that careless breeze? With a click of his tongue, he arrived at the bottom step; with a light roll on the balls of his feet he stared at the lingering wanderer with a pair of cold apathetic eyes.

"…You know…" Shion blinked, slightly surprised at the depth of his own voice, but it wasn't enough to snap him out or change the course of the verse. "Inukashi had allotted me some time to figure things out… but I suppose I should thank you for making the decision for me. Best nip it in the bud before it blooms, right? Roses were always coated in thorns…" The last bit was a bit mumbled, violet gaze flickering across the taller body.

"Before we part again… I believe these are _yours_." A pair of mismatched mice were pulled from his pocket and presented like little prizes, each of the creatures blinking sleepily as they adjusted to the bright light of a new day. "…I do not believe they are of any service to me anymore."

Nezumi wouldn't look at him… He already felt awful. When Shion held his hand out, he was just thankful for a new place to divert his eyes.

Then he just… broke.

Really, he couldn't help himself. The odd looks from the young lady at the front, a few more stares from a few of the people he would be sharing a roof with that night – he just had to laugh!

_'If you don't laugh, you will cry…' _he warned himself, unable to stop. Was he really hysterical? No, no, it was funny! When did _Shion_ become more emotionally stable than he? When did Inukashi – Hell, why would any wife for that matter! – allow their husband to linger on such thoughts? It was hilarious!

But then it stopped being funny… All he could feel under the laughs was pain and numbness… had he always felt so alone? … Not always…. Shion had done this to him. When things stopped being funny, the real feeling left was always pain.

Nezumi reached out for the mice, but his hand landed higher. Gripping Shion's wrist, he forced the weaker man close again, this time a knife at his neck. He was just happy the manager of this small place wasn't in the right angle to see it… Though that didn't stop a gasp of surprise from the on-lookers.

Dark, colorless orbs were frozen and trying desperately to lock away the regret, the pain, the fear… to stare blankly at the bright violet warmth in front of him. When had his hand ever shaken with a blade in his grip? This had to be the first.

"_And why should __**I**__ play the Roman fool, and die on my own sword?"_ he chuckled lightly. Oh no, maybe he was hysterical. "….Live a happy life for two damned fools then." He drew the blade back, grabbing Cravat and walking out of the inn. Hamlet stopped being his when the white mouse chose to stay with Shion all those years ago…

Shion became a storm, following Nezumi out and watching him get a few paces away before he found a proper reply.

"When you dream your life is a stage, you're the worst type of fool! Or perhaps I am, for falling for a mask!" He shook his head lightly, starting off in his own direction. "Emotions were never your forte, but you'd imagine if you ever felt so _strongly_ about something… the mask would falter just enough for the truth underneath to be seen."

Nezumi would have loved to turn and hit him. All of this was Shion's fault! He had never asked for any of it! Everything that had been done was now set there in stone and he wasn't allowed to touch it! He could feel whatever he wanted- love, hate, misery, fear, pity desire – that didn't mean anything! In the end they were all just words that still left him in the same place he'd been before!

The wall… it was still there, right between the two of them. He was an unwelcome intruder in Shion's world. Of course he cared about him, of course he wanted to grab him, kiss him, tell him everything would be fine if they figured it out – but what man would he be if he allowed that to happen?

"_**Go back to your damn wife already!"**_ he growled loudly over his shoulder.

'_I've fallen…'_ The old thought resurfaced, too late to stop the hurt in his voice; the tears were already stinging. _'Stop this right now, you're in public, you're in front of Shion! Don't you dare lose it now! …Go back to the stage, the actors, the set…!'_

_ "Just go back and leave me alone! __**Stop doing this to me already!**__"_

'_What the hell am I even saying?'_ Nezumi didn't linger. He wanted to go home, but there never really was such a place. He reasoned the park was the closest thing he knew; he turned on his heels and ran… _'You're running from Shion…?'_ The thought was so odd he wanted to laugh at himself. Reduced to such a state by a mere man…

The thing was, the younger was planning to do just that… Go home and babble nonsense to his wife, take a nap – then resume life per usual when he woke up again. However, something… the _cracks_ in Nezumi's words as they were shot at him, the quaking tone… that was something he had only heard once before in his life. Tilting his head back he could see the older running off and away, drawing a bit of attention in the busy street, but he paid no mind. Giving a long internal count to ten, he slowly started to walk in the direction his childhood friend had disappeared to.

**-Breakable-**

Nezumi wasn't really sure what he had in mind when he had gotten to the park. He had seen what was at the farthest north end of the city when he had been returning to No.6 … Shion was sickeningly sweet about it- replanting and rebuilding the forest of the Mao long forgotten… He knew he wouldn't have even made it halfway there before a breakdown. He told himself he didn't want to return anyway… He'd avoided it on his way in, still afraid he'd only think about the Mao Massacre.

Still, he just sat there against the tree trunk in the shade, far away from most of the people who were taking their small kids to the pond or gardens… No one paid mind to the street rat in the shadows. That's all he wanted…

Sighing, he tried to get his mindset back.

'_Doesn't he feel so lucky?'_ he scoffed. _'He and my mother are the only people who have ever seen me act so damned childish…'_

He didn't get to rest much, just starting to doze off in the nice weather when he heard familiar footsteps getting too close.

_'…Why do you do this to me?'_ Nezumi felt himself crumble, not needing to open his eyes as the steps came closer and all too soon stopped.

**~Breakable~**

**AN:** How's that for an emotional roller coaster?

Any who~ Thank you for the reviews. I am terribly sorry for all the lateness. I'm currently in between moving houses, getting ready for college, and facing the fear of my girlfriend leaving me behind in this… crappy farm town… And then I have to try and find a job…

But, once everything calms down, I'll be updating on a more regular basis. Thank you for not yelling at me or badgering me on this fanfiction; it happened on another one and I'm just glad it only happened on that one.


	8. Games

"**Don't Go Yet"**

**Chapter 7**

**-Games-**

**Review Response:**

** Black-BloodedYaoiFan:**** Ah, glad to be back! I'm glad you liked the chapter! :)**

** Celeste:**** Ah yes, Nezumi much have emotions too! It seems out of character, but the novel two have a lot more emotions and flow easier, so a lot of my RP/Written Nezumi is more similar to his novel portrayal. And it does leave you in a tear, who do you root for, Nezumi or Inukashi? XD**

**-Games-**

It had been easy to follow Nezumi; after all, he left quite a trail. Not that it was very open, just barely visible to the naked eye… and that was _if_ you had been paying attention. The unrest from the supposed intruder from yesterday already had people uneasy as it was, so when they started to shift nervously from side to side… he took the hunch and followed their unease to what he hoped was awaiting him.

Through the park and into the trees surrounding it, Shion had tracked the older to the tree he was now curled up against.

"…Nezumi." The Mao let himself look up, eyes pinpointing to a spot past Shion, right up to the sunlight filtering leaves.

'_You never really listen, do you?'_He let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He couldn't properly greet him, now could he? The older felt torn, angry and bitter. "…Your Majesty."

"You ran." The white haired stated simply, crouching to get on the older's eyelevel.

'_You're ruining the view.'_ He thought to himself with a frown. _'What a thorn you are indeed.'_

"I did." Nezumi frowned. Shion _was_ pointing out the obvious after all.

"Did you want me to follow?" Shion was sick of playing games; if he didn't get a straight answer, he was leaving.

_'I said to go home!'_ Now that he thought about it, he didn't bother to stop the chuckle.

"I must have. I told you to leave, didn't I?" _'As you said, feelings and emotions aren't my forte.'_ He stopped trying to look past the white haired man and stared at him. "…I already screwed up your life. Why would you go after the biggest pain in your side?"

"…. Because, I'm looking for something." The albino stated simply.

"And what would that be, my liege?"

"If you really hate me or not."

Nezumi paused, cobalt eyes sweeping over the smaller. "…I really must have hurt your feelings then, didn't I?"

"A lot more than I'd rather deal with." He nodded.

"I didn't mean it…" Nezumi muttered lightly. "I didn't know if it would matter. I'm already messing things up; it wouldn't have made a difference."

"_It wouldn't make a difference?"_ Shion stared him down, violet eyes cold.

"Don't question me." Nezumi scoffed. "I just gave you a chance to get out of this entire situation, Scott-free of trouble, and instead you came back to look for me. I understand you're confused, but don't you see it? This wasn't what I intended at all!" he met the cool gaze straight on. "You idiot. I hope you're willing to live with the consequences. _You_ came after _me_." Nezumi smirked playfully, somewhere between joking and seriousness. "I'm in the fight now, you know."

"I didn't think you would have given up like that so easily…"

"I did it for you, airhead, not me. But, now I'm feeling selfish, and you're going to get in trouble for it." A gloved hand gripped the collar of Shions shirt, pulling him close.

"How hard are you going to fight?"

"I don't like losing." 

"… I believe that."

"I'd only back off if you ask me to; there are kid's involved."

"I never wanted you to go to begin with…" Shion said honestly.

"Your son is going to hate me; your daughter will one day too." The rogue muttered. "How do you think this would even begin to work?"

"I… I don't know." Shion admitted. He still had to decide if this was even worth pursuing, still hurt and cold from how Nezumi had acted just a little while ago back in the inn.

"Then don't get all defensive when I say something." The older scoffed, leaning back against the tree.

"Wait, _I'm_ the defensive one in all of this mess?" Shion looked at him in disbelief.

"Naturally." He brushed off his own earlier… moment.

The white haired shook his head, sighing. "I need to go to work now, so-"

"I'm not stopping you. I'm not _trying_ to get you into trouble, you know." The rogue rolled his eyes, getting comfortable. "… Go on now, before they start to miss you."

"I'll see you." He said awkwardly, standing and turning to head back to his home so he could get cleaned up, completely oblivious of the time.

**-Games-**

The loud barking of the two hounds inside rose up again, the white haired man headed up the steps as Inukashi looked up and swiftly made it to the door, throwing it open.

"Where the _Hell_ have you been!"

"…I waited for the kids to go into their classroom." He blinked in surprise, taking a step back. He could hardly believe the words that came from his mouth so easily.

Dark brown eyes stared at him, taken back at how quick the reply was. She knew Shion was a horrible liar though, so she relaxed and gave a frustrated sigh. "You could have told me or something instead of just sending Dozer home!" she 'tsked' harshly. "What am I supposed to think if he returns, alone- nearly an hour before you do by the way! I thought you just went straight to work, but they said you hadn't even checked in yet!"

"No, I suppose I haven't." he pulled out his pager and raising his eyebrows at the number of missed alerts he had received. When had those shown up…? "You called them?"

"I thought you went to work." She turned away from him, arms crossed in annoyance. "I was going to call and ask you not to just disappear on me like that again." Her voice was a grumble. She had actually thought for a moment he had went from school to the office because he was upset or even unsure about last night – she had wanted to apologize. When he showed up missing, she was easily set off from the idea.

"I'm sorry." The light haired apologized awkwardly, letting himself inside their house. "I wouldn't have just left like that though." Didn't she at least know that much about him by now?"

"I know." Her sigh was heavy. "Don't you scare me like that again, got it!"

"Never intended to in the first place." He tried to offer a smile, heading upstairs to get ready.

Inukashi let him go, relaxing as she sunk into the couch and hoped Shunran would just stay sleeping a little bit longer.

Thirty minutes later, Shion was coming back down the stairs in a hurry, adjusting his necktie as he made it to the bottom step.

"I'm going now!" Shion called, not sure where his wife had disappeared to.

"About time." Inukashi scoffed teasingly, coming from the kitchen. "Try not to get into too much trouble."

"I won't." He smiled lightly. "I'll see you when I get home?"

"You better." She leaned over, kissing him quickly. Shion pulled on her waist as she turned to leave, holding her still in a close hug for a moment longer.

"I won't keep you worrying." He promised with a smile.

Inukashi leaned against him for a moment, comfortable and tired at once in the embrace. "Good… I don't want you on the couch again. Now, get to work, you're already late."

Shion kissed her gently, turning and leaving the house. Inukashi let him go, getting a few moments of peace before Shunran started crying for her attention.

**-Games-**

It had been pure chance Cravat had caught Shion on his way home, the message capsule in his mouth. Out of safety, he scurried behind the white haired, the growling further ahead in the man's house still showing to be a threat as the hound protected the home.

The younger turned, spotting the mouse just behind him as he made it to the final step to the door. "Cravat?" Bending down, he picked the dark brown creature up. "You have a message for me?"

The dark colored mouse flinched as the growling was heard through the door, and he moved up to Shion's shoulder, grip tight on the message so the mutt wouldn't get it.

"Shhh, it's okay." Shion pet the mouse reassuringly, sitting on the step and not getting any closer to the door. The mouse's tail twitched and it ran back down to the ground, fidgety with the beasts on the other end. He set the pill-look-alike down and hurried back into a coat pocket.

_'In and out of town. Cravat as guide + messenger. Be careful, wife's ticked._

_-Nezumi'_

"Inukashi's upset? I wonder why…" then the lie he had told hit him, and poor little Nozomi who must have told her the truth. "I should have seen this coming…" he sighed tiredly, heading to the door and opening it. Dozer was still barking at him like a mad man, the little mouse hiding in his coat. "I'm home!"

"Welcome home!" Nozomi's voice echoed from the kitchen. Ophelia looked up from her spot in the living room where she watched the small baby play with some brightly colored teething rings. Dozer wasn't going to let up, growling and barking, jumping up to try and get to Shion's pocket; Nezumi's scent on the rodent in there standing out all too easily.

"Dozer, enough." He pushed the dog off him by his muzzle, not wanting the white dog to keep following him around. The dog did move back, watching the man for awhile, body tense and ready for when that robot showed itself. The albino walked into the living room, patting the old hound on the head affectionately, and gave the baby a kiss on her forehead. "Where's your mom?" He looked over across the way into the kitchen, trying to see the boy.

"She went upstairs to shower. Ophelia just stays by Shunran, so I'm gonna try and make her something to feel better!" the younger brunette smiled back to his dad.

"Mom's not feeling well…?" He looked back at the stairs, wondering what he should do. He had gotten home considerably early counting the major delay that morning.

"I think so… She just seemed really angry when I got home. I didn't even get to ask what was wrong when she said I had to watch Shunran…"

"…Why don't you help me make dinner?" The man would try and get back on her good side before Shion pounced on.

"Why's Dozer acting like that?" the child started putting his 'snack making' stuff away, guessing it would be best to learn how to cook with his father before experimenting.

"I don't know, he's been doing it since I walked in the door." The exasperated man looked down at the young hound sympathetically, though knowing better than to touch when he was in that sort of mood. So Nozomi hadn't even given away the truth behind his lie from earlier… and somehow Nezumi had known Inukashi was very upset. Yes, he could have used any of the mice to get an eye over things, but did he actually come to the house to say something to his wife?! He couldn't help but feel betrayed by the thought, picking up a whole new chip on his shoulder.

"What would you like for dinner?" he shrugged off his coat and loosened his tie, the first fixture unbuttoned so he could actually breathe comfortably. Shion tried to deter his current mood, hoping to at least get started on something before Inukashi came down… with any luck maybe get halfway through, if not all the way depending on her mood.

Nozomi watched as Dozer moved to sit in front of the coat before turning his attention back to his dad. "We should make something with potatoes! Mama likes those!"

Shion leaned back, frowning at the dog and pushed the coat farther on the table so the dog wouldn't be able to lash his teeth out at the hiding mouse. "Well… we could make some stew." He remembered when he had soup or stew almost all year long… it was just a habit now that he'd gotten into long ago and it hadn't left him yet. "You think she'd like that?" The albino had already pulled out a pot, moving to the refrigerator to retrieve the rest of the ingredients needed for the quick forty minute meal. Potatoes, onion, milk, butter, salt and pepper… Inukashi much have gone shopping recently, they had all they needed and a new loaf of bread to go alone with it. Either that, or this recipe he remembered was a lot simpler than he had anticipated.

"Probably!" Nozomi nodded, pulling the pot over to the sink and fill it. Over the years, he'd watched Shion prepare the meal and could easily guess most of the work.

The remaining steps played over almost robotically in his head as the city official worked; peel and dice potatoes, dice onion then boil potatoes and onion until they're fork tender. He set the pot to a speedy boil, covering it so the heat would collect faster.

_'Next drain half of the water and replace with milk. Add some butter, salt and pepper to taste. Cook until hot and then it's done. Top with crackers or bread…'_ bright colored eyes looked back at the loaf on the counter, debating on tossing it in the oven to crisp the outside just enough. He had almost completely forgotten that Nozomi was standing there watching and waiting for direction on what to do.

"Could you pass me that?" he smiled apologetically, motioning to the loaf; he knew this wasn't what he had been expecting when given the opportunity to cook with his father.

All in all, it was a relatively fast meal, one that had been a staple for he, Nezumi, and even Inukashi when she 'took the hand out' over the long winter months… To Shion, it gave a nostalgic feeling of 'home', if that made any sense. Back to a time where it was just he, Inukashi, and Nezumi living from day to day just for the sake of survival. Maybe his wife would get the feeling back when she'd eat it tonight, or at least he hoped if she felt anything it wouldn't be more anger…

With a soft sigh he took the bread from his son and slid it on the top rack of the oven, deciding that a meal that was _completely_ warm would be the most satisfying for the small family.

"Maybe we can even offer some to your sister tonight." The baby always seemed to brighten the mood just with her smile, and the oldest was willing to take the extra time working with her in order to attempt feeding her real food.

**~Games~**

**AN: So, maybe it's not much, maybe its too much in a different sense, but we are progressing! Sorry about the late update guys, college is kicking my booty.**

**However, there has been an issue with people actually emailing me and pming me about hurrying to update. Please, don't ever do that. You may leave it in a review, but after that don't. I love updating, I will do it when I have time though. So, please review, show your love, and keep the story going.**

**Anyway, everyone thank the amazing Viv who managed to edit this chapter and the chapter of "As Time Passes" in merely a few hours!**

**Vivacia18: ** **This was a good foundation-laying chapter, with the tension ratcheting higher than ever before, leaving the readers just waiting for the balance to tip and the storm to break this unnatural forced calm. The push and pull between Shion and Nezumi is always gripping, and now with the less-than-steady shore of Inukashi thrown into the mix, you know this isn't going to be just any emotional storm, but a tsunami; it will be exciting (and likely more than a little heart-shattering) to see just what will be left in its wake.**


	9. Unravel

"**Don't Go Yet"**

**Chapter 8**

**-Unravel-**

**Review Response:**

**color2413:**** I really just want to say that I absolutely love your review. You're right; no matter the outcome, there will be no happy ending. Sadly, I really can't reply well without saying much, so for now I'll leave that at that. As for what happened on Nezumi's side, that was never mentioned much in the original roleplay, but I feel I should show more insight for him.**

**Yukio87:**** I can't promise to be gentle with him; our beloved actor has always had a hard shell and a tormented heart… I will try and be kind to him, but I can't change what has been set in motion for him.**

**ElusiveIllusions:**** I know Elusive, Shion made promises, and Nezumi took far too long… **

**-Unravel-**

"Alright, I swear if you burned the kitchen down Nozo-" Inukashi was on her way downstairs, wet hair tied back out of her face. "Oh, okay… that's a bit better." She smiled lightly. "Hey, you're home."

"I was about to say the same to you." Shion smiled lightly, trying to tease. "Nozomi said he's hardly seen you since he got home…" The older walked up to her, testing the boundary as he pecked her cheek. "It's good to see you."

"You're home early, and you're getting dinner ready? Are you still trying to suck up to me?" The dark haired raised an eyebrow accusingly, a playful smile on her face.

"Nozomi said you weren't feeling well, and he was going to start cooking. I decided to help him out a bit." He shrugged lightly

"Nozomi's just been full of great ideas today, huh?" Dark brown eyes rolled. "… Can I talk to you later?"

As soon as the question slipped past her lips, a rock settled in his stomach. "Yes… sure." They'd have all the time in the world after their son was put to bed, though he wouldn't fight her if she pulled him aside sooner.

She tried to offer a better smile to reassure him, but it never reached her eyes. Inukashi moved past him to check on Shunran, petting Dozer to try and calm the hound down.

Silently, he wondered how much her reaction had been really for him, and how much had been for their son. She was hurting, that much he could tell. "Do you think we could try to get Shunran to take a few bites of this tonight?" He called, moving back to the kitchen to help Nozomi finish the meal.

"I'm sure we could." The brunette nodded, picking their daughter up. "We'll just have to be careful about her chewing on it."

"I'll mush up a bit and we'll see from there." He pulled three bowls down and started to fill them.

"I'm sure she'll like it enough." The baby stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry, pushing her hands against her mother's face. The woman huffed in annoyance, holding her daughter out a bit, watching the boys of the house as she set the baby in her chair.

The young child let out a frustrated whine when she was out of her mother's hands, holding her arms up and repeatedly clenching her hands. "Mama!"

"Come on Shunran…" She stayed close, sitting in the chair next to the lifted one, grabbing one of the small hands to offer comfort. The baby just whined, bouncing herself in the chair in frustration.

Shion watched with a bit of concern, pulling the bread out of the oven and moving the bowls to the table. "Aw, what's wrong little Shunran?" He pouted lightly. "You were doing so well for us a moment ago.

Inukashi looked at the child worriedly, hoping she didn't burn herself or anything. She offered a smile to their son as he re-entered from the kitchen, hands full of cups being held against his chest. The woman stood to help him before anything tumbled out of his grasp.

"Hey now." Shion smiled lightly as he pulled the spoon back, cleaning his hand up after their youngest blew her raspberry at him and disturbed the contents. "You like doing that now?" He raspberried back at her lightly, barely anything at all before holding the meal in offering again. The girl giggled lightly and mimicked the movement again.

"You're encouraging her." Inukashi warned with a sigh.

"Any moment…" He smiled at his wife, moving the spoon forward when the girl opened her mouth. The tip of the lukewarm metal touched her lips gently, tilting up so the broth would slide in. He got a squeal of happiness from her and prepared another spoonful. "There, see? Maybe she'll eat it normally now, she likes potatoes just like you!" He glanced at the woman brightly.

The mother just looked at him a bit red. "Of course, she had to have gotten _something_ from me."

"She has more features than just this." He wiped the corner of the girl's mouth before offering another cooled bite. The small girl stuck her tongue out, drooling a bit.

"Oh really?

"She has your eyes, and your smile." He leaned back in his chair, pulling the spoon away again. "If she isn't going to eat this, I will. Though I was hoping she'd want to share more."

"I'll try and feed her again a bit later." The darker haired started breaking the bread up, offering it up to clumsy hands.

"She'll wake up tonight regretting turning this down." He teased lightly. "Maybe she just really likes the bread more." It was just a start, but the little child really seemed to love the stuff. "Ah, you're going to have a great time with grandma once you're old enough to eat solids all the time."

"It probably feels good since it's soft; she can chew with her gums and little teeth." Nozomi smiled as his mother ran fingers through the downy-soft, pale brown hair.

"The more options she has, the better." Shion agreed, watching his daughter gnaw on the food. The rest of dinner seemed to go by rather well. Shunran kept eating the bread her mother offered her as her three family members continued to talk. Little bits of their day leaked through, but it seemed like for the most part plans for the weekend were being made. The baby, naturally, drew attention to herself with happy giggles and noises; which reminded Shion to turn to his son. It was hard to keep focus on both children when one needed so much more attention, but he would always try. "How was school Nozomi?"

"It was pretty boring." He smiled lightly. "Rico let me see the book that guy brought for Karan, but it was kind of confusing… Really hard to read."

"A lot of old English, way over your reading level." The father nodded, catching an unsteady look in his wife's eyes, though she was focusing on feeding the baby.

"What did you two talk about? Do you know him?"

"A little… I just wanted to know why he was giving his favorite book away…" Shion shrugged, not continuing the conversation for the sake of Inukashi's comfort level – though he seemed a little late.

Nozomi sighed, feeling the awkward tension between his parents, and took the opportunity to excuse himself, escaping from the table quickly and getting Ophelia to follow him to his room, leaving the kitchen in a heavy silence.

"So…" Shion tried to break the tension, picking up the empty bowls. "Dessert?" He offered lightly, unsure of what to even prepare.

"I'm kind of full." Inukashi declined, picking her daughter up. "Besides, Nozomi just ran off and he'll get moody if he thinks he'll miss out."

"I could have brought it up to him, but you may be right…" He was filling the sink up, getting the dishes ready to be washed.

"Hey, I'm going to take Dozer out for a bit to pick some stuff out, okay? I can take Shunran with me, just make sure Nozomi does his homework."

"No problem," he looked up from the stack of dishes. "If you're going out though, you can leave the baby here. She might start getting fussy. I won't lose my mind watching them both."

"I'm just going by the bakery." She set the child down as the white hound started to sniff her. She was lucky, whatever parental instinct Shion had made up for her lack. "I'll be back before the kids go to bed." She whistled for her brother's attention.

"Love you." He called, setting the sponge down. The younger had to have heard him, but she'd already shut the door. She sighed softly as she shook her head, heading down towards Karan's.

**-Unravel-**

"Hey," Shion smiled, watching Dozer hurry up the stairs as he and his sister returned. He moved to stand, a dozing Shunran about to fall completely asleep in his arms.

Inukashi's smile softened at the baby girl, chocolate eyes glancing up at violet. "….She's so good with you."

"She was crying for you for the longest time. She finally just tuckered herself out." He smiled affectionately, carefully adjusting the bundle in his arms.

"Poor little girl…" She lightly brushed the soft hair out of the babe's face. "I can take her to bed." Inukashi offered, setting a bag in the kitchen.

"I can carry her up, it doesn't bother me."

"I can do it." The woman returned. "Is Nozomi in bed?"

"Yeah, he went up awhile ago."

"Then it's my turn." She insisted, taking the girl from her father carefully.

"Let me at least follow you up, I never get to see her asleep in her crib anymore." The albino pouted.

"You should try peeking in on her in the morning, when she's actually still asleep." The long haired woman smirked, rocking the soft child a bit as they moved up the stairs. Honestly, she was amazed she was so off, easily being set into her crib without a cry. "She must have really tired herself out… Hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"No, it's rough being a small baby in a big scary world." He agreed softly, stepping a bit closer to the crib to look over the little girl. Quietly he shifted his gaze to his wife, staring at her in the dark room, guided by the light from the hallway. With a moment's hesitation he got closer, wrapping his arms loosely around her; just in case she wanted to break away. "She's the most beautiful thing we've ever made…"

The twenty year old looked up, nodding as she relaxed in the hold. Damn this man; she'd frown so much lately thanks to him… "You know I love you, right?"

"I do…" He hoped so. The past few days had been rough on their relationship. "Surely you believe that I feel the same for you?"

"I'm just worried…" She admitted quietly, eyes on the baby as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

"Inukashi…" He took a deep breath, holding it for a moment. "Do I love him? Yes. And you know what? There will always be a part of me that will not, that _cannot_ be changed… But do you know what's more important?" The words had stopped catching in this throat, the blockage giving way to a direct flow of how he really felt.

"… Do you remember that first night all those years ago? When we made love for the first time?" Shion's voice was hushed, embarrassed to speak of such things aloud, even now with his own wife. "Remember how we laid in each other's arms… and I told you that no one on earth had ever made me feel that way before… and later told you that you'd be my first and my last?" Amethystine eyes pained for her to look at him, to _see_ what he meant. "…and when I proposed, after your answer I cried and confessed that nothing could ever make me feel as I felt right then? I meant that- I _mean_ it, right _now_." An outstretched palm moved to gently rest over hers.

"…I've been thinking about this all day… of him, and you, and what in gods' name I should do about it all, and I've come to a conclusion…" he tried to breath properly, the stream of passion finally drawing dry. "…I loved him, and in a way I still do. But, I have to move on; I have to work on _continuing_ to move on. I'm not the love-struck sixteen year old without any attachments anymore… I'm a husband, and father, and I have a family, and that's just where I need to be." He finished, voice firm with his decision.

Dark tanned hands wrapped around the one offered to her, shaking a bit at her husband's words. They had both been such awkward virgins their first time, and when Shion had actually told her how happy he was she'd just laughed at him. Playfully of course, but she hadn't known what to say. The entire dating process of their young relationship had been slow and amusing from the outside; Inukashi didn't know what she could do in NO.6 to get by, and Karan had taken her in at the bakery. When the woman had heard about the two, she started helping her get ready, saying the simplest things that made all the difference – she'd even gotten her into the habit of pulling her hair back. Inukashi had never felt more accepted by someone who hadn't been her own mother.

Even still, when Shion had actually asked her to marry him… she hadn't believed it. There had been an extremely long pause before she'd answered him. After all… even back then she had questioned if Shion was truly ready. She doubted she had been either, but she knew what state his heart was in. She'd watched the older leave his window open, a light left on, playing with Hamlet until he just stared out into the night with some sort of expectancy in his eyes... just waiting for Nezumi to return.

In a way, it stung to realize this was Shion's first time saying he was ready to move on… but at least he was saying it at last.

'_The least you could do was thank me. If it weren't for me, you two would have never met. If I hadn't have left, you probably would have never gotten married. Congratulations though, she's beautiful. I never really pictured you as the mother type, your own being-'_

'_Shut up! What do you want anyway, why did you come back?!'_

'_You're awfully dependent on him, aren't you?'_

"I-I…" When had she started crying? Her vision was blurry and she leaned against the man even more. "I-I'm really sorry… I love you S-Shion… I d-don't know what I-I'd do…"

Shion pulled her close, letting him be her support as he tried to sooth her, rubbing her back. "I love you Inukashi…" He repeated quietly, trying to stay strong for them both.

"Shion…. What are you going to tell him?" Inukashi looked up at him, trying to hide the hurt and fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it… It'll be alright, I promise." He swore, his hold around her a bit tighter. How could he have ever thought he'd be willing to give this up… even for a moment? He wondered if she'd be able to just let everything that had happened go just like that.

"I… _He talked to me today_…" She said quietly, tucking her head under his. The woman had wanted to talk to him about it all day, but everything had become difficult…

"He shouldn't have said anything to you nonetheless… I'm so sorry." He intertwined their fingers, holding her there for just a moment longer before leaning down and kissing her forehead. Slowly coaxing her to leave the room, he offered a small smile and caught her glancing back at Shunran with relief in her eyes. A part of him was being gnawed on by guilt, realizing how worried she had been for herself and their family while he'd considered what to do – it shouldn't have been under consideration at all. The older shut the baby's door just enough, pulling his hand away from his wife only so he could wrap it gently around her waist.

**-Unravel-**

As the buzzer went off, the olive toned woman leaned over to quiet it, shaking her husband a bit before slipping from under the covers. "Hey, you've still got work today." She mumbled, watching her brother rush out of the room.

"Hm?" He sat up sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "To think I almost had forgotten."

"Just be happy tomorrows the weekend?" She offered lightly.

"I will if you are," he smiled.

"And why shouldn't I be? Nozomi's kind of missed you." She stretched, grabbing the brush and hair tie she had abandoned last night.

"And I miss our down time." Shion stood and grabbed his formal attire, heading to the bathroom to prepare for the droning meetings he faced every Friday so the officials could enjoy their weekend.

"…If you're late tonight, I know you'll be busy." Inukashi said a bit quietly, heading out of the room.

Shion didn't know how to take the response, but decided not to cling to it as he hurried to leave for work. He was rushing down the hallway, pulling his overcoat on when he heard his daughters screams from across the way. "Any way I can help?"

"She's just fussy. Go on, you don't want to be late again." Inukashi shooed him out of the room, smiling as he came into the room anyway and got a kiss goodbye.

The younger had to let himself relax a bit. Even if Inukashi was still upset with him or hurt, she seemed to be actively fighting the changes alongside him in order to keep the normality within their home. "I'll see you in a few hours…" The man left, waving to his half-awake son and intent babysitter as he headed out the door.

Once he was a safe distance from the house, Shion reached into his pocket and retrieved Cravat, offering the small mouse a tablet to carry off. The brown creature carefully took the small capsule before climbing down the man's arm and leg, jumping to the ground before taking off as fast as he could. The albino watched him race away with mixed emotions, still feeling twinges of pain and regret, yet knowing that things were better off as they were. The note was short, the shortest thing he'd ever prepared for Nezumi, and he knew the older didn't deserve something like this…

'_I can't.'_

**-Unravel-**

Nezumi had found his way to the Northern Forest that had undergone major reconstruction. The rogue had spent a good few of his twilight hours there, trying to keep himself awake as he waited for Cravat's return. He hadn't realized he'd dozed off until Moonlit was squeaking for attention.

The obsidian leaned over, gently picking the brown rodent up. He could only assume the letter send to him had been from that morning, though it was nearly noon now… The only downside to his little spies were that their size equaled their slowness.

'_I can't.'_

"… Yeah… I knew you wouldn't be able to." He sighed heavily, setting the note aside.

_'Oh, you fool, what had you been running from?'_ He looked down at himself, sterling eyes closing and holding his head in his hands. _'This whole time, all you had to do was turn back around and he would've been yours… Why did you wait?'_

Why couldn't life had been kind? No matter what he did to escape the fear and hatred he'd held since being a child, it always followed him. The vast wasteland that most of earth had become since the war really had been nothing more- and when you're surrounded by nothing, your company was you and your thoughts. The brain had always been a devious thing, tricking you to think you were better off struggling alone than being next to someone you care about… If you were struggling so much, how could you expect the one you love to deal with you? He couldn't have stayed in the city with his white haired friend – he hated this city!

The man's fist clenched into his hair, eyes peeking out to the greenery around him. This… _This_ had been his home; the home of all the Mao, and the beast of NO.6 had swallowed it whole in a gulp of flames. How could he have stayed with that memory? West Block had held the only housing he could have ever called his own – a room deep in the abandoned bunk – and one day NO.6 would've found that too and finished him off… if not for Shion, he would have been nothing but a cornered rat, trapped in its nest, hissing biting and fighting until it all ended… Who would have allowed _anyone_, least of all the most important person in their lives, to see what mess remained after it all changed?

He hardly knew himself when he saw the walls fall due to Elyurias… The Goddess of the Mao had done what had to be done for _everyone_, yet her last child had fled at the sight. The 'Nezumi' he'd become was left with nothing. A new opportunity had been presented, but he couldn't grasp it at all. Nezumi had only known hatred and fear beyond that wall, and now that NO.6 was exposed to him completely with no defenses – he could have easily entered the city with the remainder of West Block, with Shion even! – he was left to face the reality of the city. Could he be blamed for running?

So he left, promising to return one day. He went to see the other cities, never getting too close until he was on the verge of nearly starving in some cases. The news of NO.6's true past and its changes traveled far, and he knew just who to take pride in… One day the rumors and stories were getting to be too much and he decided to see what this famous city state had become. The return trip was long and hard and he'd injured himself quiet a lot but… Then he became too afraid to Shion. What if the younger hated him just as he hated the city?

"… Let us go see NO.6…" Nezumi said lightly, speaking to no one as he stood. Carefully the Moa made sure the mice were tucked away safely and gave 'his' forest one last sweeping glance before turning for the new utopia. If Shion refused to speak to him, then he would at least say a proper goodbye. He did not come all this way for nothing.

**~Unravel~**

… **I simply request you do not ask for my head in your review. This chapter was so emotionally draining; I really don't have anything to say. I wound up tearing up as I re-wrote this and… I wish PaintedxDreams was awake so I could yell at her for tearing my heart out all over again. I hope she cried re-reading this…**

**"****Yikes, thanks for the warning about the tissues, you weren't kidding. I must have some serious masochism in me though, because I loved every heart-wrenching word. The vocabulary mimicked the tensions of the house, with placating smoothness that seemed perfectly natural, yet there was something...off-putting at times, just as Shion and Inukashi are striving so hard for normality, but their smiles can never reach their eyes... And of course there's Nezumi, the ever tortured soul; I swear that guy is just not destined to be happy. For all that though, I do hope that in the distant smoggy future, everyone can find their sun, even if it never happens within the scope of this story (I guess I'm an optimist at heart, or just a total sap^^;)."**

**-Vivacia18**


	10. Farewell

"**Don't Go Yet"**

**Chapter 9**

**-Farewell-**

Cold silver eyes stared at the figure as it left the office building. He took a moment before stepping forward, growling in annoyance. Shion watched the older man as he walked up, naturally tensing as he expected another painful wave to crash over them.

"So… all this way, and that's the best I get?" His voice was light, mocking, teasing, and yet there was still hurt laced beneath it all, even while he did his best to hide it.

"… What else would you have me say, Nezumi?"

"You could have at least been so kind to grant me with your presence, your Majesty."

"I'm too ashamed…" the white haired admitted, looking down.

"'_We need never be ashamed of our tears.'_ "He tsk'ed, looking over the shorter man. "_ 'Shame is a soul eating emotion.'_ Now, what have you got to say for yourself?"

"I can say nothing that you do not already know."

"You really are the worst type of man," the rogue scoffed, starting to head in the other direction. "Have a nice life Shion… I suppose an 'I told you so' would be inappropriate."

"If I were to tell you that I didn't love you, it would be a lie. Even so, I cannot hold the regret of moving on… It's not anything new, I'm working at it every day… but I'm finally ready to."

"I'm too late, huh?" Nezumi tried to chuckle, mostly at himself. "Fool that I am, waiting until the last minute."

"I've already committed to a relationship; I can't run off now chasing teenage highs."

"Shush harsh words, a real dagger." The raven haired nodded, turning to face the younger. "I didn't expect you to. Really, I apologize…" The older moved over, settled his hands on the violet eye's shoulders. "I saw the forest… I'm really proud of you."

"You made me who I am today… This is all because of _you_," Shion replied earnestly; he had wanted a city Nezumi wouldn't hate or fear. "… This is _yours_."

Nezumi rolled his eyes, messing up the man's white downy locks playfully. "This city will never be mine. What the hell would I do with it?" he smiled cheekily.

"I just wanted this to be all you ever wanted." _'Normal'_ he even dared to think.

"I don't come here to face my nightmares for the _city_, Shion." he sighed, pulling back.

"… I do love you. You know that." The albino smiled weakly, turning to go.

"Send my apologies to your wife." Nezumi turned away as well, starting off. "…Maybe I'll see you again."

"Maybe…" Shion agreed, not ready to start forward towards home yet. He was still fighting the lump lodged in his throat and the knot growing in his chest.

Nezumi glanced over his shoulder when he heard the whimpering though, trying to keep his mouth shut. Maybe he couldn't help himself; it wasn't as easy leaving him as it had been years ago. He did want to delay a bit… as much as he disliked No.6, no matter its form, he couldn't hate Shion. "I haven't even left yet, and you're crying?"

"I-I'm not…" He choked, trembling lightly as he tried working his way through losing Nezumi all over again. He let out a startled cry as the older pulled him back, wrapping the superfiber scarf around him.

"Hm… becoming." He nodded, smiling. "Except for that face. Honestly, how can you look at yourself with tears falling so quickly like that?"

"I-I can't take this f-from you…" He shook his head, moving to take the scarf off. It hurt too much; there was no way he could! The traveler moved a hand, brushing the white locks back so he could better see the viper on his friend's cheek.

"It suits you." Nezumi said simply, kissing the mark. "You need something to protect you." The younger swallowed hard, nodding slightly.

"I-I…" If things had turned out differently, he'd have Nezumi home with him, and maybe they'd be living a happy life… but he couldn't keep thinking like that.

"I promise things will be different this time." He shook his head, really messing up the youngers hair this time to try and get him to relax a bit. "Here, he's still yours." He searched through his bag, pulling Hamlet out. "I had him return with Cravat for a bit so I could upgrade him… Someone needs to make sure your kids don't grow up to be too much like their parents, after all…"

"Please, for both our sakes, don't keep the camera on long." Shion said as he took the white mouse, a bit uneasy. 

"Actually, some of those things have been disabled…" he admitted. "The camera, I mean. I mostly fixed the tracking, warning, and MC signals. It's one-way though… I can get a hold of you, but you can't just use it whenever you want unless I unlock it…"

The last part was a bit hard to hear, but Shion nodded in understanding. "I… Alright." It hurt just to hear the word 'good-bye' in his head, he couldn't even attempt saying the words aloud.

"Well…" He clasped the man's shoulder for a moment, a strong grip. "Good luck. I'll… I'll see you again some time." Nezumi let his grip go slowly, knowing that he couldn't keep even the tiniest hope alive; once he moved away, he'd have to drop his feelings for Shion. Sure, of course he'd miss him and want to look out for him, but that would have to be because of their seven long months together; because Shion saved him ten years ago… But he did it, turning away from the younger.

"_'Think of yourself as on the threshold of unparallel success. A whole clear, glorious life lies before you. Achieve!"'_ He chuckled, starting to go."No.6 is still so young and has gone only so far! You're going to make this place really amazing one day!"

**~Farewell~**

…**So… Feels… **

**Lots and lots of feels.**

**I'm sorry the chapters short, but there's a time skip and I didn't want this to be **_**too**_** long, so I had to cut off before the time skip…**

**Um… reviews please? I mean… I helped write this thing, and I was on the verge of just crying…**


End file.
